


All The Way Home(Cant Get Enough)

by lovebin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Car Sex, I make like one joke in there but its minor and you probs wont notice, Its bad but its not that bad, Jiwon is angry, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, first smut, minor daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebin/pseuds/lovebin
Summary: Its 3AM and Hanbin has a face full of chest and spit gathering in his hair,he's sure.





	All The Way Home(Cant Get Enough)

Its 3AM, and Hanbin has a face full of chest and spit gathering in his hair,he's sure.

"Well,dont fucking catch yourself talking slick out your mouth then,dumbass!"Jiwon is yelling at some guy Hanbin dosent know and the younger is trying to hold his quick to piss off boyfriend back,hence the chest in his face.

Jiwon has always been quick to piss off,puffing up and out without thinking when he feels defensive.He isnt usually one to start altercations,but he's the kind to back out of one even less.Much,much less.

Which is once again why Hanbin has chest in his face.Jiwon isnt too much taller than Hanbin but tonight he's wearing platform shoes where as Hanbin has on plain converse.The height difference only excites Hanbin though.He dosent really mind Jiwon's chest in his face,broad and hard and adorned with pale skin in different dips and bends that only make Hanbin want to touch him forever.

Its a couple minutes later when Jiwon decides he's tired of talking,jumping hard at the guy Hanbin is trying to keep quiet.He can barely hold the older back as he goes stumbling slightly,and he knows if Jiwon gets angry enough,he wont be able to keep a fight from breaking out.

Hanbin boxes,he's proud to say that he has a bit of muscle but its hard to see under the sweatshirt he's wearing,bunched cutely around his waist and at his fingertips.

(No,its not fucking Jiwon's.Jiwon isnt _that_  much bigger than him.Hanbin really hates when people call him small((no he dosent.)))

"Hanbin,move out of the way!Ive got a lesson to teach to people who believe they can just talk about my boyfriend's body like im not there!"Jiwon glares daggers at the man who's across from them,equally fuming.

Hanbin remembers then why this is happening in the first place.

Some guy was making sexual remarks about Hanbin's body and Jiwon wasnt having it.  
The guy and Jiwon got into a argument,and the older was holding his ground.

For Hanbin.

And just like that,with all of the hard chest in his face,and Jiwon's sweaty neck and his raspy voice that gets a little deeper when he's really angry(Hanbin's just gets higher,)and the liquor Hanbin drunk on the way there mixed with his adoration for his boyfriend floods into his system,and he's horny,hornier than he's ever been.

'J-Jiwon lets go home."Hanbin says this and tugs at the olders shirt,whimpering and Jiwon dosent hear him at first,looking at the stranger and saying  
"Get at me,bitch!"

But Hanbin repeats,a little louder and tips onto his toes to reach Jiwon's ear.The brunette glances down at him quickly,anger withstanding slightly at the tone of Hanbin's voice.The youngers annoyed aura changed and the Jiwon knows Hanbin well enough that even in this club,he can hear and understand everything the youngers trying to say,and suddenly,he dosent even want to fight anymore.

He just wants Hanbin.

"Okay."is all Jiwon says,and Hanbin is shocked but he quickly recovers.The man behind Hanbin is long forgotten as the younger grabs Jiwon's face,yanking him down to his level.Jiwon hisses slightly at the force,but otherwise enjoys the kiss,wrapping his arms around Hanbin's waist and huming approvingly.

After a moment Jiwon trys to wrap his hands underneath Hanbin's thighs,but the blonde pushes him away and pulls them out of the bar and into the back parking lot.They everything but run to Jiwon's car and stop at the passenger door as the brunette crowds Hanbin against it,taking his time to lick into youngers mouth.

The blonde moans and reaches up into his hyung's hair,tugging with each roll of their tongues.

Hanbin pulls away and pushes Jiwon behind the car and over to the drivers side,away from sight.

"Wanna suck you off hyung."

Hanbin's grabbing at the older's belt as he says it, yanking the metal from his pants loops.

Jiwon groans.

"Would you,baby?Let hyung fuck your precious face in the parking lot with all these people?"The brunette says the words as if they were casual and Hanbin pushes down the growl of want rising in the back of his throat,yanking Jiwon's pants to his thighs.

Jiwon's half hard length rises from its constriction and Hanbin licks his lips at the familiar sight.

Its weird,but Hanbin is in love with his hyung's cock.  
He in love with the way it fucks him when he's tired and horny or how it twitches so hard it visibly moves right before overflowing with precome when Jiwon's stressed and wrung out.He also loves when they both have to be to work at seven but as Jiwon cooks them both breakfast,he pushes Hanbin against the oven then puts him on his knees and fucks his face as he stirs their porridge in a pot.

Or when he's sucking Jiwon off in a parking lot,rough gravel sticking to his knees and the smell of beer and gas evident along with squelch of the older's dick slowly fucking down Hanbin's throat.

Much like now.

Jiwon is getting more and more restless,biting into the back of his palm as he slowly rolls his hips into Hanbin's mouth.The younger knows Jiwon adores him this way,wide eyed with spit and precome rolling down his chin.

And he's get the jizz that Jiwon's close when the older finally grabs Hanbin's face and begans to snap his hips as short and tight as possible.

"Just like that,baby.You gonna make hyung come hm. _oh fuck_."

Hanbin hums a small tune as Jiwon hisses loudly before groaning deep within his chest and coming down the youngers throat.

Once the older rides out his high,Hanbin pulls off of Jiwon's cock with a pop and wipes his chin with the back of his sweatshirt as he swallows.

"Good job baby."Is all the older says,panting and fluffing Hanbin's hair.

"Now,lets go home."Hanbin mumbles pushing Jiwon into the drivers seat,cock still softening, and Jiwon whines as his dick rubs against the fabric of his jeans.

"Hanbin-ah watch it!Im sensitive!"The younger laughs and runs to the other side of the car,looking around for any people.There were a few and Hanbin clears his throat awkwardly as he climbs into Jiwon's truck.

Jiwon cranks the car and begans to pull out of the parking lot,happy to be going home.

After a moment,Jiwon realizes he forgot about Hanbin and stops at the exit of the bar as his dongsaeng looks over to him.

"Hyung,im still hard."Hanbin whines and grabs Jiwon's hand that rested near the steering wheel placing it on the crotch if his pants.

Jiwon smirks as he begins to roughly palm Hanbin,just the way he knows the younger likes.

Hanbin gasps quietly and lets his head hit the backseat,gripping the door handle.

Jiwon laughs and nods in approval,glancing at Hanbin and beginning to palm harder.

"Oh,my baby's horny.He wants hyung to fuck him in his cute little ass nice and hard,huh?"

Hanbin whines loudly and bucks against the hand,beggining to unbuckle his jeans.

"Hyung,p-please fucking-just please."Hanbin pulls Jiwon's hand roughly into his boxers and rolls his hips against Jiwon's wrist,moaning at the dry and stimulating pleasure.

"Dont worry Hanbin,hyungs got you."

As Jiwon says it,he pulls his hands out of Hanbin's pants and reaches into the glove compartment to retrieve lube./p>

The older squirts a reasonable amount into his right hand and reaches back over to the blonde,who's shoving his boxers and jeans down past his knees and whining.

"Okay baby.Hyung is here."

Jiwon places his hand on the youngers dick,taking slow strokes from base to tip and back down.

Hanbin moans softly and closes his eyes,head rested on the window.

"Hyung,yes _please._ "

The brunette turns his direction back towards the road and smirks as he pulls off from the bars exit, onto the main road.

They drive for a while and the brunette teases his dongsaeng,long fingers clasped tight around the length of the younger.

Jiwon fondles the blondes balls and leans over into Hanbin's ear after stopping at a red light.

"Who makes you feel this good baby?"

The younger gasps loudly and grips the bottom of his seat as Jiwon speeds up his pace and growls possesively into his ear.

"You hyung."

"Who was it?"Jiwon squeezes the tip just right,and it isnt the first time,but Hanbin cant stop himself from moaning the words shamelessly.

"You _daddy_!"Hanbin's eyes roll back as Jiwon breathes down his neck and leans impossibly closer.

And Hanbin is _this_  close,but then then they hear a beep and a flash of lights behind them.

Jiwon moves back into his own space and pulls off in their car,turning down a dark road with neighborhood homes that he is familiar with,and he realizes its a shoetcut that gets them home faster.

The blonde in the passenger seat yelps loudly as the older squeezes the base of his cock and pulls over onto the side of the road.

"Hyung,why would y-

Jiwon grabs Hanbin by his wrist and yanks him into his lap,groping the youngers bare ass cheeks.

"Im not hyung anymore,Hanbin.So dont-

 _Slap_.

-call me that okay?Now what is my name?"

Hanbin dosent know why Jiwon just smacked his ass,but he knows that he's embarassed and little angry and the _most turned on he's ever been in his entire life._

"Lets hear it,Hanbin."

".…..daddy."the younger hesitates before saying it,because he's never said it unless he was so close he was pissing himself.

"Good boy.Now sit here and let daddy finish you off okay?"

He justs nods.

When Jiwon finally puts his hand back on Hanbin's cock,the younger rejoices in his mind and moans in approval aloud.

And when the older finally gets the blonde back to where he wants him,Hanbin is writhing in his hands.

" _Hyung_ -

_Slap._

" _d-daddy I-yes_  right there- _oh god,fucking there!"_

Jiwon's speeding up,and the younger is seeing white stars and sparks and his eyes cant go back any farther in his head and _jiwon daddy jiwon yes jiwon._

" _daddy,oh i_ -"

Hanbin shudders hard and gasps harder as his orgasm racks his whole body.

The younger is completely silent riding out his orgasm,head thrown back and mouth wide open.

When the blonde finally comes back down,he gasps again,hard and loud as he fills his burning lungs with air he'd been rejecting,and falls completely into Jiwon's lap.

  
"God that was hot."

"Shutup."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked!


End file.
